<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Each of Us has Heaven &amp; Hell in Him by doublxpistol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291269">Each of Us has Heaven &amp; Hell in Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublxpistol/pseuds/doublxpistol'>doublxpistol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Body Talks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Co-dependence, Couldn’t help myself, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sexy Picture Taking, Touch Starved Billy Loomis, descriptions of abuse, it gets soft after the bad times, little bit of everything here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublxpistol/pseuds/doublxpistol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are almost too perfect, the world is all but at Billy’s finger tips. So why does it feel like he’s about to lose it all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Stu Macher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Body Talks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Each of Us has Heaven &amp; Hell in Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi again! this is gonna be a long ride so buckle up. There is graphic abuse toward the end, so please keep that in mind ! Also just assume that about 2 months have passed since the last part !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been near inseparable since that afternoon spent together wrapped up in their personable bubble. Every moment they got away from people, Stu would be peppering his face with kisses and demanding his attention. Billy pretended that it bothered him, but they both knew he loved the attention just as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had found the affection they had craved their whole lives had finally been found in each other, and now they couldn’t get enough. It was almost a reflex to reach out to Stu, to hold his wrist, or shove him, or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, Billy needed this far more than he needed more bloodshed. (For now at least) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the day, Billy would play the boyfriend to Sidney, who was still mourning her </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> mother’s death— he did his best to try and get closer to her, but she rejected everything now, even just </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding hands. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stu was still his best friend at school, it was hard not to touch him as much as he wanted, it would ruin everything if people knew. Stu was “with” Tatum anyway, it would be bad for both of them if— God. Billy would likely end up in a hospital if his dad ever found out what he and Stu got up to in his house. Every day after school, they would each walk their “girlfriends” home, and do whatever they needed to convince the girls they were in love. Billy knew he felt nothing for Sidney, she was merely a means to an end, he was willing to do anything to see her heart break like his had been so many times. She had never suffered like he had, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>still a normal </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>family— It was such a beautiful look on Sidney when she cried on his shoulder about her dead mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy must have muttered something back to her this time, he was tired of this same old act. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>since he felt Maureen Prescott perish by his own hand, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>old news.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sidney looked at him with such fury he was suddenly struck by how much she looked like her mother. Her hand met his cheek with a sharp slap, it took everything in Billy not to rip out her throat then and there. His heart was pounding in his ears, roaring for him to kill the one that had dared to strike him. It wasn’t the first time he had been hit, something about it being Sidney— it was different. Billy wanted to taste her blood so badly in that moment yet—He simply nodded, and turned his back on her. Somehow her reaction proved something about him, maybe there really was nothing to love about him. Punishment well deserved, but no less painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just need space right now, okay? Just— leave me alone.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were burning in the back of his mind as he left Sidney, this wasn’t over yet, she just needed time. His relationship with her was crucial, he couldn’t afford to blow it. He let out a breath, he would have to be patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the sun had set that Billy and Stu rejoined, Billy first, leaving the door unlocked for the other to follow him in. His father was out of town a lot these days, in fact, Billy hadn’t seen him in over a week now. And when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>come home, it wasn’t until near midnight. For once, he was thankful for having such a wretched man for a father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu would pounce on him as soon as he saw that mop of blond hair. His greeting was never any less enthusiastic as many times as they had met here over the months. Billy preened under his attention, loving every kiss, and caress as if he would never feel them again. It was easy to forget about the searing fury he had felt with Sidney. As long as he was promised Stu’s warm arms at the end of the day, then anything he had suffered was worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” Stu pouted at him, his thumb stroking along the handprint on his cheek. “Who did this?” He demanded, something dark brewing in his eyes. Knowing that Stu had gotten so </span>
  <em>
    <span>protective </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him made something flutter in his chest which was quickly shoved aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sid,” Billy answered with an eye roll, “I said something about her mom, she got pissy. I probably won’t be around her for a while,” He gave Stu a lopsided grin, “We can’t kill her yet,” Billy reminded, as if reading the other’s thoughts of revenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like that she gets you all to herself and she doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Stu huffed. His fingers traced the print for a moment longer before he was kissing over the redness. Billy was almost dizzy by the end of it, devolving into a fit of giggles. “Jealous?” He chuckled, running his hands up his chest. Stu seemed to be permanently radiating warmth, all he ever wanted to do now was cuddle up under his arm and fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stu answered without an ounce of shame. “It’s not fair, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about her, but she gets to keep you all day just because we can’t be together!” His face flushed when he realized his confession, they had never said anything about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>aloud, it was still new and blossoming. There was no name for the deep connection they felt, except love. It was too soon to be saying such things, Billy had never known softer emotions— Stu had only ever known the harshness of a backhand. Love was not something they knew much about, so they would have never thought to call it such. The closest thing to it for them, was obsession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” It was the first time Billy had said those words and </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He pressed a kiss to the taller’s lips, his hands fisting in his shirt. They were truly star crossed, people like them would be quickly outcast if they found out what they did behind closed doors— murder aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu’s parents would never speak to him again, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be out on the street by the time word got to his father. No. They had to keep this secret. It was safest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I make it up to you?” Billy asked, his voice soft as if it might echo in the silent house. His nose was pressed against his neck, inhaling his scent— old cologne and a little bit of pine. “Unless Tatum got to you before me,” He teased. Stu huffed at him, poking at his sides until the other managed to wiggle away from his tickling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just messing with you, I know it’s just an act,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy came closer to him again, reaching out to make peace with him. Stu was silent, looking as if he were thinking about what he had said, before taking his hand without hesitation. He could never say no to Billy. “I still hate it,” Stu grumbled, allowing himself to be pulled against the shorter nonetheless. “I want you all to myself,” He complained, resting his chin on top of his head with a puff of hot air through his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have me,” Billy answered in a murmur. Stu had to strain his ears to hear him, and his words sent a chill down his spine. It was rare for him to open up in the slightest, so this was a victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu smiled into the open air, tracing smooth patterns on his back as he held him. He would be perfectly content to just stand here and embrace Billy until he was sick of him, but they had other things to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday is tomorrow— do you wanna… “ Stu was suddenly nervous, he had practiced asking many times in the mirror, but there was something terrifying about planning something so intimate. “Do you wanna do something special?” He asked in one breath before he could shy away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy blinked up at him, hardly able to contain the small smile that touched his lips. “Sure,” He answered, sealing their lips together. “You gonna keep me all to yourself?” He teased again, running a finger up his chest. Stu smirked and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking… We could find someone to.. y’know. And then we come back here, maybe you cut me up a little bit again, it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>last time.” Stu sucked in a breath, feeling the other drop to his knees in front of him. He wanted so badly to look down at him, but he knew doing so would make him stop immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking,” Billy ordered, already working on pushing his pants down to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to stay on topic when there was a beautiful boy on his knees in front of you, but somehow he would have to manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to tie me up, like a present for you,” He admitted. He gasped as he felt lips on his thigh, teasing closer to his still soft dick. “I w-want you to— Oh! Billy…!” Stu sighed pleasantly, his fingers taking though the boy’s already messy hair. “—Fuck me! I want you to fuck me when I’m tied up and u-use me as much as you want to.” He confessed, as if it might hurry whatever he was doing along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy chuckled, giving him a few slow strokes, fluttering his eyelashes up at him. The other was so easy to figure out, a puzzle he had already figured out many times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I got some pot we could smoke too. After.” Stu told him through his teeth. If he relaxed at all he would surely fall on his ass. He moaned aloud when he felt his warm tongue licking a stripe up his cock, sending a shudder through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy!” He whined again, tugging his hair roughly to warn him that he might collapse at any moment. “Billy, please can we just go to your b-bed?” Stu begged in that pathetic tone of voice that made Billy want to rip him apart. His thighs were shaking as he sucked at his sweet skin, savoring the taste of his come as it beaded at the tip. Billy pulled away, making a show of licking it off his lips as he blinked his long eyelashes to look up at him. Stu gasped, flushing a dark red at the sight, blond hair mussed from his hands, and saliva making his petal pink lips shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” He blurted, earning a chuckle before Billy rose to his side, tangling their fingers together as he pushed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better get upstairs before I regret listening to you,” It was obvious that the blond was just messing with him, nonetheless Stu hurried to pull his pants up to his hips and drag the shorter upstairs with him. They tripped over each other on the way up, Billy shoving him against every wall to kiss him senseless. Stu would yield each time, whimpering into his mouth and pawing at his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the bed,” Billy ordered, pushing him toward the messy bed they had sex in every other day— everything they needed was stashed away somewhere safe where his father would never think to look. Stu sat against the headboard, squirming impatiently for Billy to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy ignored him for a moment, digging through a desk covered in books, old mugs and other old trash to find an old Polaroid camera. He grinned, brandishing his find to the other. Stu squinted at him, “Pictures?” He questioned, sounding hesitant about the idea. Photos would just mean proof, wouldn’t they? It was just more dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for me? Think of it as an early gift,” Billy replied, knowing that the other wouldn’t refuse his request. “So I have something when you’re not here,” His lip quirked up, looking over the boy in his bed with something close to fondness. Stu was usually the one calling him beautiful but right now he couldn’t stop thinking how magnificent Stu looked against his deep blue duvet, flushed and ready for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting sappy on me,” Stu grumbled, looking away to hide his embarrassment. “Just this once,” He conceded, spreading his legs and bringing his knees up a little higher. “How do you want me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was practically drooling at the sight, licking his lips like a predator watching his meal. The daylight was still dying in the sky, casting cool shadows against his cheeks, and his ocean blue eyes gleaming from the shade. His clothes were rumbled from their struggle up the stairs, all the way down to where his pants were still halfway down his thighs. Shadow hid his excitement too well for Billy’s liking, he wanted to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy climbed onto the bed with him, sitting between his legs, pushing his knee aside to get a better view of his cock, “Touch yourself,” He told him hoarsely, already struggling to keep himself from pouncing on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu sucked in a breath and nodded, wrapping his fingers around himself to stroke, making a pleased rumble in the back of his throat. Billy’s hand joined his, helping him along with tender touches, in fact, Billy had never been this gentle with him before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bright flash from the camera, with a sharp click, Stu suddenly came back to himself from the small relief he had been given. It was all too easy to fall into the other’s game. The hand left him, and he found himself whining again, fixing Billy with a pitiful look. The boy simply chuckled, shaking the little black photo that came out of the camera. He set it aside in favor of the camera again, before pausing— thinking for a moment of what they should do next— Billy looked him over, and decided. He held out the device until the other took it with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take one of me,” He breathed, tugging Stu’s pants all the way off to toss them off the bed. He laid on his stomach to face his cock, his arms wrapped around his waist to keep him from squirming too much. It wasn’t often that Billy gave him head, he always struggled with submitting to anything— so to have something </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanent </span>
  </em>
  <span>of such a moment made Stu’s head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay, Billy.” He managed, clutching the camera between his shaky hands. Billy smirked at him in the way that made his heart stop, he was tempted to take the picture right then instead. He bowed his head so that his fringe fell in his face, obscuring him from the picture for now— as his lips licked along his heated flesh. Stu huffed, trying to rock his hips but found no luck against the other’s hold. His cock finally slipped between those plush lips, his sweet tongue caressing every inch that entered his mouth. Stu’s mind went blank for a second, groaning at the feeling the other continued his ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too caught up in feeling that he had forgotten to focus on the sight in front of him. Billy’s face was pink from the exertion, his lips wet with precome and his own spit— blond hair hiding those dark eyes staring right back up at him, promising to take him apart. Stu whimpered as he hummed around him, likely urging him to take the photo before he lost it. The camera flashed and he fumbled to set the picture aside as Billy continued to pleasure every inch of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his performance wasn’t done yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spit dripped down his chin, his lips passionate on his skin as he eagerly worked Stu toward his end, uncaring if the pace was too fast for the other. He held his mouth open, his wet mouth begging to be painted white. His hand worked quickly over him, impatient to taste his come and get the shot of a lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu was shaking all over, unable to keep up with the unforgiving pace that had been set. He was holding onto the camera for dear life, blinded by everything he was feeling at once. He snapped the photo as soon as he came, the flash illuminating the tears staining his pink face, and catching his mouth full of his come perfectly. He whined as heat rushed through him, immediately losing his grip on the camera to slump against the headboard. Billy swallowed with a satisfied hum, still messy from his enthusiastic sucking. After taking a moment to move the camera out of his way, he climbed into the other’s lap again, wiggling against him so he would know how hard he was after all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stu,” He murmured, “I want you so bad, I wanna be so good,” Billy nuzzled into his neck. The praise Stu gave him had become essential to his functioning, every moment alone was spent trying to work some kind of compliment out of him. Those kind words were comforting, all the  </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, Billy I do still like you’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a warm blanket on his lonely soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu was still reeling from his orgasm, it took a moment for him to catch up with Billy’s whining. It had become typical for him to beg for affection after doing anything remotely sexual now. He chuckled lightly, combing his fingers through his tangled locks. Billy leaned into his hand, his eyes fluttering closed to focus on the feeling of his warm hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so beautiful,” Stu whispered, brushing his thumb over his cheek, counting the small freckles across his nose. “I will never get enough of staring at you. I—“ He stopped, afraid to say anymore. He shook his head, “You want my cock, baby? Do you think you deserve it?” Stu asked sweetly, pulling him into a tender kiss, his lips soft against his. The movement was barely there, but enough to make Billy weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He answered instantly, “I wanna ride you,” Billy confessed. Stu’s heart leapt to his throat, suddenly obsessed with the idea of the smaller boy bouncing on his cock. He grinned, letting his hair affectionately, nosing against the area under his ear. “Sounds good to me, baby.” He answered, “Get to it then,” He encouraged, kissing the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy shivered, his hands slipping under the pillow to find the little bottle of lube they had almost emptied by now. The push and pull was nice, he could push Stu as far as he wanted, and he would push right back. He slicked up his fingers, gently teasing his hole before pressing in with a low noise in his chest. “I wish it was you,” He whined, his own fingers working mechanically. He hadn’t done this to himself in a very long time, Stu had taken to fingering him to the very edge of his sanity these days. His fingers were always so thick and rough inside him, patiently working him open knowing that he would be thinking of him for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you do, little slut. Want me to take pictures while I fuck you?” Stu asked, though he already knew the answer. Billy nodded, his hair falling in his face in the way that made him look beautiful. “Maybe I’ll take those ones home with me, have pictures of you stuffed full of my cock to jerk off to,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy made a noise close to a whimper, forcing his fingers as deep as he could manage, and huffing through his nose. He wanted the other so bad, he couldn’t wait for himself to be ready. “Stu, fuck me,” He whispered, his free hand tangling in his short hair. Stu changed their position quickly, pinning him to the bed— the idea of fucking him into the bed was much more appealing to him right now. Yet he paused, looking down at Billy as if waiting for permission in their little </span>
  <em>
    <span>change of plans.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a word balancing on the tip of Billy’s tongue, begging to be said despite his best effort to stop it. It had been poisoning his mind lately after hearing it from some dirty tape he had gotten his hands on. (A tape would be a good idea too..) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, daddy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked, his voice soft as if he were only a sweet little thing that could do no harm to anything— rather than a cold hearted monster. Stu choked on his breath, his eyes widening at him as if he couldn’t believe  what his ears had heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be so good, daddy.” Billy promised in that sugar sweet tone that assured only the best endings. The other simply growled at him, marking his neck with adoring kisses, and the edge of sharp teeth, Billy soaked it all up. He had gotten exactly the response he had wanted out of Stu, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roll over, baby.” Stu ordered him, giving him a light smack on his ass. Billy jolted, letting out a startled squawk, which only served to make Stu leer at him. He rolled over, clutching onto the sheets so tightly they almost tore, his ass raised to the boy behind him. He could feel his gaze burning up his body, admiring every part of him before his hands followed the same path. Billy looked over his shoulder in time for the other to take another picture of him, sprawled against the bed and giving him that dreamy, half glazed look that was begging to be fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu set the picture aside with a grin, quickly grabbing his hips to flip him over. Billy flushed as he pushed his legs open, showing his wet hole to the camera again. The camera was forgotten however, as Stu scooted forward, his cock dripping over his hole for a moment before slowly sliding in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both groaned, a hot pulse going through the blond’s body, overwhelmed with all the attention on him. “Keep your hands above your head,” Stu told him, an echo of Billy’s own treatment months before. Now they could hardly stop touching each other, it would truly be a challenge for him to keep his hands where they were. Billy stifled a whine, his arms crossed over his head obediently as his fingers flexed with impatience. Stu licked his lips, focusing solely on his breathing so he didn’t immediately come in him. Billy was tight and hot around him, even better than his memory could assure him. Every time they did this he was reminded why he was so addicted to it— Billy was allowing himself to be pushed so much, and he couldn’t help but try and see how far he would let him go. It was only fair if it went both ways, and they both knew it well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond was biting down on his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise, it would take a little more coaxing to convince him to relax— like always. There was another camera click, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stu started to fuck him, his hips moving at a languid pace to work more moans out of his lips. He was burning up from head to toe, consumed in a passion he had not yet known except only once-- when his hands were painted red. His forehead was sticky with sweat, his fringe clinging to his skin. Billy’s eyes were reflecting the dying sunlight, turned a warm honey color that Stu could drown in, and in that moment, he had never looked more beautiful to Stu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those pouty lips half open, and swollen from his constant abuse, his pink tongue peaking out for a moment to wet them, looking up at him like Stu was just as divine as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like Stu was punched in a gut, realizing what he had just seen in those violent depths, that Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt that same love he did, even if he didn’t know it yet. As much as the blond denied it, Stu understood him more than anyone else on Earth. The rest of his carefully crafted facade had suddenly collapsed, his shoulders falling slack as he fell back on the bed to simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>take </span>
  </em>
  <span>whatever Stu wanted to do with him. Whatever torture, or pleasure he had in mind, Billy would accept wholeheartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The softness Billy saw on the other’s face in return made his chest feel tight, his eyes flying over his face to remember how he looked right now to have for the rest of his life. Not a second passed before they were kissing again, Stu tasting every part of  his mouth like it was something to love not conquer. All he could hear was their heartbeats in his ears, and felt Stu’s heat all around him and penetrating deep into him. He clutched onto his shoulders, already feeling his eyes start to well up all over again. (Stu didn’t even have the nerve to tell him to put his hands back up, he was too cute to say no to.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Was all Stu murmured, a hand now tangling in his sweaty hair to force him into a kiss away whatever thoughts were swirling in his head. It was obvious Billy was still holding something back, but Stu would never push him on it. “I can’t wait to get a picture of your ass full of my come, you look so good when you scream for me too,” He purred against his parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever resolve Billy had left had simply dissolved, spreading his legs with a luxurious rock of his boney hips, “Then come in me already,” He wanted to sound pissed, but it only came out a breathy plea. Stu pressed his forehead against his neck, fucking him with ruthless thrusts that made his eyes roll into his head. For once, Billy found his mind pleasantly blank as the other continuously brushed into that sweet spot that only Stu could find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu hit his prostate once more, and ground his hips against it for all he was worth, making his toes curl as his legs locked around his hips to hold him close.  Billy shouted something unintelligible, shaking apart under his partner as his world shattered around him. There was something different about this time, they weren’t just fucking around anymore, Stu had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>made love to him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was no other way to describe what he had seen in his face. He thrust into him a few more times haltingly, before shoving himself in deep again, earning a symphony of whines and whimpers from Billy as he pushed him from pleasure into overstimulation. The taller groaned from deep in his chest, grasping the duvet below them tightly to keep from collapsing on him. Heat tore through his system, every nerve in his body felt alive, like he had touched some piece of Heaven they weren’t meant to find. Stu felt around for the camera, before grasping it in his shaking hands as he slowly moved out of the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy whined at the sudden loss, his hole now feeling unbearably empty, not to mention how cold it was without Stu keeping close to keep him warm. “Shh, baby. Say cheese,” His eyes fluttered open long enough for the other to take one last picture. He was sprawled with his legs open against the ocean of his sheets, flushed down his marred neck. Between his legs was a mess of lube and come, Stu could hardly keep his hands off him, even though he had just come there was nothing he wanted more than to fill him up until he couldn’t walk straight. Blond locks were cast around his head in a mess, framing his pink cheeks and that dreamy, loving gaze fixed on the photographer rather than the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu was quick to abandon the device again in favor of cuddling up next to his lover, pulling the other under his arm so his head could rest on his chest. Billy relaxed again, burrowing into the warmth he provided, soaking up the kisses that the other pressed to the top of his head. They didn’t speak for a while, too wrapped up in lazy kisses, and touching their still slick skin to say much. Stu’s hand eventually made its way back to his wet hole, still steadily leaking his come onto the sheets. His fingers slipped inside easily, earning a weak moan from Billy, who writhed against his side. “Stu… “ He breathed, he wasn’t even sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>get hard yet-- Stu was determined to wring another orgasm out of him no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried against his chest, humping uselessly against Stu’s muscular thigh as his fingers fucked against his abused prostate. His body felt oversensitive, and reacted to every little movement of the other as if he was only an instrument under his talented hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you call me earlier, pumpkin?” Stu asked. Billy gaped at him, a furious blush taking over his pale skin. He was silent before he rocked back on his fingers with a desperate little wiggle, “Let me come again, daddy.” Billy whispered as if he might be overheard. “You feel so good, ah-- please!” He pressed against him, shaking all over from the exertion. His thoughts were barely straight in his head, all he could do was whimper and take what was given. Billy come splashed against their stomachs with a low sob, his muscles falling slack after everything, simply resting and panting against him. He was feeling strung out after a second orgasm had been pulled from him, but Stu’s touch was soothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy for me,” He praised, combing his fingers through his blond locks. Billy smiled contently, his eyes shutting as he dozed off, worn down to the bone. He was almost half asleep on Stu’s chest when he heard the camera again, earning a low groan and pouting at the taller for disturbing his light slumber. The boy only laughed and only answered with a kiss on his forehead, whispers soft words of affection in his half awake mind. “Go to sleep, baby. You earned it,” Stu told him, rubbing his arms to keep him warm, before tucking them both under the blankets they had scattered. It was enough encouragement for him to slowly drift off, too exhausted to even bother to think anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke alone, he felt like he had been asleep for hours, it was hard to tell with how dark his room was now. Billy realized that Stu must’ve cleaned him up before he left, and dressed him in the other’s oversized shirt. It even still smelled like him. He smiled to himself, holding the fabric to his nose to inhale the familiar scent of Stu’s cologne clinging to his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy convinced himself to finally leave bed, stretching his arms high above his head, that had been the best sleep of his life. He yawned, and spotted the little pile of photos next to his bed. His heart leapt into his throat as he reached for them, he almost felt nervous looking at them for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were pure sin— snapped when Billy was pliant, and ready for whatever the photographer was going to give him. Each picture was more debauched than the last, they had Billy flushing all over again. He quickly hid them away with the rest of their secret things for later. He couldn’t tell which ones Stu had taken with him, he would have to see them when they spoke next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard stomping around downstairs, and his eyes flew to the clock. It was a little past midnight, his father must be home by now. The house was a mess, since Billy hadn’t gotten the chance to clean up yet, he could already tell his father was pissed at the state of the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“William Evans Loomis, get your fucking ass down here.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small tremor that ran through him at that tone, something ingrained in him from countless nights of his father coming home furious. Billy shook it off, tugging shorts on and fumbling his way down the stairs. He likely looked thoroughly loved up at the moment but there was nothing to be done about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He answered reluctantly, his eyes fixed on the floor in front of his feet. He could already smell the old beer wafting off the man from here, and it made him sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t fucking be bothered to clean up?” He spat, glaring at him fiercely, “What the fuck are you wearing?” His father demanded, “What’s on your neck?” The space between them closed as his father grasped the back of his shirt to shake him roughly. “You bring someone back here?” He demanded. Billy hadn’t even thought about his appearance— his hair was probably still tangled and sweaty, not to mention the love bites scattered across his skin, there was no use denying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s mouth hung open dumbly, unable to think of something clever to answer him with. His heart was pounding at the idea of his father finding out about Stu, he had to think of something quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my girlfriend, that’s all.” He murmured, too nervous to speak any louder and invoke more rage from the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I believe that horse shit? You’re just like your fucking whore mother,” Billy felt rage flush through his system before he could control it, immediately narrowing his eyes as his father looked over him. “Who the fuck was here?” He shook him harder, Billy’s lip pulling up in a snarl. It wasn’t the first time his father has tried to interrogate him about something, and it sure as hell wasn't the last time he would put his hands on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody!” Billy hissed, baring his teeth like he was preparing for a fight. His cheek stung as his father brought his hand across his face, grabbing the front of his shirt to shove him on his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William, you better fucking tell me right now, or you’re dead,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy tried to gather his senses, his head was spinning from the strike. “It wasn’t—“ He began, and was cut off as his father stomped toward him again, promising another hit if he sensed another lie. He flinched back, pushing himself back against the wall, looking up at the man with a growl on his lips for the punishment that awaited him. There was nothing he could do now— the man was bigger, and stronger than him, and it would give him away if he decided to slit his throat. Billy was utterly helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Stu.” He confessed as his heart lodged in his throat, it was obvious by his resignation that was telling the truth this time. There was frozen silence between them as the man finally understood what he meant. All the pieces slowly clicked into place before him, and Billy could feel things start to fall apart, this was worst case scenario— he was dead. So fucking dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was completely still, waiting with bated breath. His nails dig into his palms as he waited for him to speak, his gaze finally braving his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was horribly blank, there was nothing for him to read, nothing he could say to take himself out of the corner he was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t raise you this way,” He growled, marching past the boy in a fury, his feet heavy on the creaky hardwood floors. Billy snapped back into reality, hearing those footsteps go up the stairs and toward his room. His blood ran cold, his body jolting up to chase him up the stairs were his fate lay. Hank was a brutal God in this household, and ruled with cold indifference after his wife had left. The life he had carefully constructed was destroyed, his wife and mistress gone in the same deadly stroke, leaving only him and the son she had left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes looked around at the absolute mess his son’s room was, trash everywhere along with clothes and other useless things. “What, you think you get to do what you want when I’m not here? Fucking around in the house </span>
  <em>
    <span>I pay for.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hank growled, kicking the same overfilled desk he had searched through only hours earlier. “It’s fucking filthy. Just like you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was breathless in the doorway, looking around in panic at his room, praying to whatever higher power would listen to him that he wouldn’t find anything. His eyes found the photo almost hiding in the shadow of his bed in the same moment his father did, and his heart dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank snatched it up, and it’s glossy corners wrinkled at the rough treatment, glaring at the image for a second before his lip curled up in a cruel snarl. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck is this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He demanded, shoving the photo under his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy could hardly see it with how close it was to his face, but it was clear that it was even without having to explain it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the photo Stu had taken when he had been half asleep on him. He had even posed to the picture so it would look like they had been caught sleeping together. It was… sweet. Billy almost looked peaceful for once, his lips parted as he slept, undisturbed with everything in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu was clearly doing his best to pretend to be asleep, but the little smile on his lips was hard to hide. His arm was wrapped tightly around his shoulders to hold him against him, the picture felt just as cozy as he had been in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fucking lucky it was only something as tame as this, considering the rest of the pictures— but this was equally as compromising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy looked absolutely fucked out, and there was no denying that— and it was horribly clear exactly where they were, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> was with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart trembled in his chest, gaping at the thing like it was about to burst into flames. “I-I… I don’t .. “ Billy stammered. He had never been so caught off guard, so uselessly and utterly defeated by the undeniable proof under his nose. They should have never taken those fucking pictures. Stupid, stupid, stupid— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes prickled at the corners, but he stubbornly shoved down everything he was feeling, his throat tightening at the effort it took. Bottle it up tightly, keep it hidden somewhere deep inside where no one would think to poke at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t raise a Goddamn faggot. Are you fucking kidding me, Billy? How could you do this to us?” Hank pressed, shoving the boy back into the hallway. “We have enough to deal with without you running around being a whore like your mother,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one stung, Billy flinched at the tone of his voice, while firmly looking at the floor to keep from earning anything worse. He could almost convince himself he wasn’t here if he stopped feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He opened himself up to his, he knew that damn well, so why did it hurt so much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fucking fairy. I can’t believe this,” He muttered under his breath while his hands worked off his belt. Billy’s eyes focused on the action, knowing full well what was about to follow. This wouldn’t be happening if his mother was here, he knew that much for sure— but she was gone, she left him long ago. This wouldn’t be happening if Stu hadn’t left, but maybe that was for the best, if Stu was here— That thought scared him more than the beating he was about to receive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He had to bear this alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna do this either, boy. But you deserve it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little part of Billy believed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stu was still up late as usual, he had only left Billy’s a few hours ago— so he had used the time to catch up on comic books in his room. His parents didn’t suspect anything as always, they were more focused on work anyway, even when they greeted him when he came home. Stu was merely an accessory for whatever image of their family they were trying to create. (They didn’t even notice he came home </span>
  <em>
    <span>shirtless </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Christ’s sake.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dressed down in sweatpants and old band shirt, a band Billy had recommended years ago now. They had been together so long it was hard to remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>being together, he realized distantly, a passing thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bang at his window and he jumped, looking over with wide eyes— who would even dare fuck with— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu’s heart dropped when he saw the look on Billy’s face that night, his eyes hollow and his lips still bleeding down his chin. There were tear streaks on his cheeks. He quickly opened the window for him, not even bothering to ask how he had even gotten to the second floor in the window in the first place. Billy fell into his arms, his hands grabbing onto the back of his shirt. He didn’t say a word, and he didn’t need to, it was written all over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one thing in this world that challenged Billy’s universal throne, and it was the almighty hand of his father— That hand delivered punishment, or reluctant praise, though even that was not without its own cruelty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to stay here,” Billy whispered. His voice was hoarse from crying. The sound of it broke Stu’s heart, knowing he had been the cause of his suffering. This is why they couldn’t be together, it only would get Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he couldn’t do anything to protect him </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Stu murmured, gently guiding the boy to sit on his bed. Billy followed him with care, he was cautious of every step, either because he was injured or still fearful, and Stu didn’t know which was worse. “I’m going to get some first aid stuff,” He explained, watching the blond’s face for any expression. His pale face was still, betraying the Hell that was brewing in his mind, swept away in a hurricane of panic and fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s instinct was to reach out for him, holding his sleeve tightly before realizing what he had done and pulling away. He couldn’t believe how weak he was acting, yet he was powerless to do otherwise. In that moment, Billy was just as human as anybody else, and that terrified him. Stu left him with a light kiss on his head, reluctant to leave him when all he wanted to do was hold him tight and promise it would be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other was only gone a few minutes, and each moment he was watching the door— waiting for someone to barge through and tell him to get out— yet no one came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu brought back a little kit, water and pain killers for him to take, locking the door behind him as a reflex. He would hate to be interrupted. He sat down next to Billy, they were both shaking from how much was being left unsaid, there was nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>be said. Stu knew what happened by the look in his eyes alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> was capable of producing that look </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>his father. He wanted with every ounce of his being to go over and gut the man, but he knew just as well that doing so would ruin everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were gentle with cleaning all the cuts, his blue eyes looked so sad looking over all the damage on his beautiful body. Billy was still in his oversized shirt too, and the bites were very clear on his neck, and suddenly he felt very guilty for all the pain he had inadvertently caused on his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Billy warned, giving him a sharp look. He could tell that Stu wanted to apologize, and the thought made him sick, he didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could handle the pain just fine, he didn’t need Stu tiptoeing around him like he would break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” He didn’t know who he was trying to convince anymore, it was a reflex to say it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body hurt all over, his heart soul and mind were worn down by the harshness of others. If he fought about it too much now, he would certainly start crying, and he was not about to break down in front of Stu  </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu had him cleaned up in no time, he had gotten rather good at patching them up after all the times they had gotten into trouble. Billy had never cared to be gentle, and that’s what he liked about him. He took a few painkillers, and his mind started to feel a little fuzzy, he couldn’t be bothered to tell if it was from the drugs or just his exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep?” Stu asked instead of addressing the tension that had formed now, things were never tense between them— it was strange. Billy was cut off, far away from the bedroom they were in. He was still caught up in that hallway, facing Hell all alone. The blond nodded after far too long, unable to bring himself to meet those eyes, he had already revealed too much. Once bitten, twice shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu closed and locked the window, shutting off the lights as the other attempted to make himself comfortable. It wasn’t often that he was at the Macher place, where there was a higher chance of being caught by either of Stu’s parents or siblings— So it was nice to enjoy the softness of his mattress, and high thread count sheets. The Machers made more money than either of Billy’s parents had ever seen, and that was fine— because right now that meant he got to fall asleep in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfortable bed with a very handsome boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu joined him under the blankets, Billy immediately moving to hide in his chest, letting out a long sigh as he got comfortable. This would be the only place he was truly safe, hiding away from everything in his strong arms. It was warm next to him, buried in an endless scarlet comforter, and various feather soft pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was silent save for the steady tick of his clock, and the distance rumble of thunder that promised rain in the night— Billy could hear his heart begin to slow down, it had been racing since he had woken up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stu pulled away a little, and shimmied down to be at eye level with him. His hands held his cheeks, making sure that the other would return his gaze. He could hardly see him in the darkness, expect for the gleam of silver cast across his haunted face from the moonlight that broke through his curtains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I love you,” Stu confessed. He had been dwelling on it ever since that afternoon, and even when he had wanted to say it to Billy many times before. It just never felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But right now, he felt like he needed to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy held his breath, feeling his face warm at his words. He wanted to deny him so badly, so that he could avoid more of the pain he had endured already— But he knew he could never live without Stu. He already knew how he felt, he had just been too afraid to admit it even to himself. What more could Billy lose? He would have to take what he could get, and Stu was the best he would ever get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I love you too,” Billy brought their lips together, just enjoying the feeling of being against each other. Only Stu would ever bring out these emotions in him, that’s what drew him to the boy in the first place. There was something undeniable about him, and he was helpless to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, Stu smiled at him, and Billy smiled back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this wrecked me to write.. but we finally got a confession out of them! All I wanted going into this was to make Billy say I love you but it takes so much ;-; I will build this ship my damn self if I have to </p><p>if you enjoyed this make sure to check out the other two parts! </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed !! Kudos and comments fuel my angst</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>